justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Opinions on weapons
This is a forum page, written entirely by User:Coolguy987. If you wish too add anything, make sure to add your signature. Single handed Pistol The pistol can be used as a great secondary weapon anywhere or in dual wield, however dual wielding is a waste of ammo. This pistol is semi automatic so unless you rapidly squeeze the trigger, the rate of fire will not improve when upgraded. Revolver Powerful and deadly, revolvers can pack a lot of punch although less accurate than a pistol. I recommend that you have access to cover when using a revolver as they are manual guns. Submachine gun Suitable for all environments. With an incredible rate of fire, these guns can take out a grunt with 3 rounds. In real life, submachine guns are double handed weapons however in jc2, they won't take up so much space. Grenade launcher Useful for different reasons. You may use this to take out a group of soldiers or to destroy sabotage destructible objects that small arms fire are defective to. Grenade launchers have a fair rate of fire and quite a lot of damage when fully upgraded. However, it is very hard to aim. Sawed-off shotgun This doesn't really make sense. In real life, sawed-off shotguns would di the same damage as their cousins, shotguns. However, you have to upgrade them separately. This gun can only hold a few rounds and are useless at long range. Although a manual weapon, it has a fair rate of fire Two handed Shotgun The shotgun for some reason holds more rounds than the sawed off shotgun and it also looks more modern. As with the sawed off shotgun, it is useless at long range but deadly at close range. Although a manual weapon, it has a fair rate of fire. Assault rifle The assault rifle is very compatible in all situations. It has a higher rate of fire than the machine gun but can't do as much damage as the machine gun. Machine gun It has a much slower rate of fire than the submachine gun but does a lot of damage. It can take out a medium sized vehicle in less than one magazine! This gun is useful against helicopter. When fully upgraded, it is a high rate of fire. Also very accurate. Sniper Rifle The sniper rifle is extremely accurate hence the name so it doesn't need its accuracy upgraded. Do take cover when using it though because they have an extremely low rate of fire and are useles if a crowd of soldiers suddenly attack you. Sniper rifles are extremely powerful and take out a grunt or an elite in one shot! They are very rare though and are only found restricted areas and in missions. Snipers take a long time to lock onto you, so you do have time to shoot back. Snipers also rarely come out of cover and when they do they run straight to somewhere else and take cover there. Rocket launcher Rocket launchers are useful against sabotage destructible objects but not enemy troops. They are extremely inaccurate and when fully upgraded, can automatically lock onto targets, but are not very agile. Explosives Fragmentation grenade This is quite obviously based on the Mill's bomb and does a lot of damage in an explosion. They are also very common and are carried by elites. Triggered explosive More powerful than a fragmentation grenade, triggered explosives are useful for destroying Sabotage destructible objects. They can also attach themselves to vehicles, and can secretly be placed and activated when an enemy walks by. Warning: Seen placing these by an enemy will attract heat. Triggered Explosives are rare so try not to use them unneccessarilly. Inventory weapons Mounted miniguns Mounted miniguns can be found on armoured personnel carriers and armoured boats. They are also found on other vehicles that can be operated without having to stunt jump out of your vehicle. As with all automatically operated weapons, it can destroy all sabotage destructible objects. It is automatically at level 6 and has infinite rounds. Hand operated mounted miniguns wait about two seconds before firing for some reason so its a good idea to keep the barrel rotating. Detachable mounted miniguns Are found mounted at cover around military settlements. The same as a hand operated mounted minigun, except when detached, fires straight away. You can carry it around and it can destroy literally everything. If you need to complete a settlement and one of these are available, you must use it! However, it has a down side. When carrying one, you can't run. You can only trudge around slowly. Sometimes the gun can't reach over a wall, so you might have an enemy shooting at you without being able to shoot. For some reason, it does less damage to flying helicopters than most black market guns, not grenade launchers or explosives however the rocket launcher is an exception. You can blow paratroopers out of the sky easily too. Mounted rockets With a fair rate if fire, these can put an end to destructible objects miles off. Also useful to blow up enemy vehicles. Fully upgraded and has infinite rounds. Autocannons Hence the name they are auto operated weapons always attached to a plane. Depending on the type, some will act more like rockets whilst others act like extremely heavy miniguns. Flak cannons Depending on the type, they will have either one huge barrel and an extremely low rate of fire or four barrels with a moderate rate of fire. The single barrelled one is useless against infantry unless in a group. Mounted machine guns Rarely they are attached to a vehicle where it is automatically operated from the cockpit. These may have various rates of fire but like all automatic mounted weapons, destroy all destructible objects. Hand operated ones are always attached to land vehicles or sea vehicles. Although fully upgraded, it has the same characteristics as a level 1 machine gun. These cannot be detached and as with the machine gun, cannot destroy cartain destructible objects. It still has an infinite rate of fire though. Category:Forums Category:Content